Dragon Ball Omniverse Arc 1
According to Marvel, an Omniverse is a collection of every single universe, multiverse, megaverse, dimension, and realm. But i'm adding more to it, in this case, it means every timeline rolled into one. For example, super saiyan god and super saiyan 4, can exist at once. this is just a summary. This is NOT in any way, shape, or form, the final representation of the story.(: Arc 1 Origin Planet Vegeta, Age 736, a Saiyan mother named, Jenisis is pregnant with a child. This unborn Saiyan is unknowingly the child of a half god, half Saiyan father named, Axel. Jenisis already has one child who is five years of age and is named, Gannasa, and she is, with Saiyans not being very loyal in relationships, the daughter of another saiyan, who was sent to another planet for a mission and never came back. The next year, Age 737, was the year that Jenisis' Saiyan child was born. His name was Sphjinx. But it was also the year that a cataclysm would destroy Planet Vegeta. Enter Frieza, the most fearsome galactic emperor of Universe 7, he would be confronted by a lower class Saiyan warrior named, Bardock. Bardock would attempt to end Frieza's tyrannical terror, but would fail, and he would be destroyed along with Planet Vegeta. But just before the ensuing explosion Axel, along with Jenisis, Sphjinx, and Gannasa, would arrive at the escape pod center. The last type of life pods they could find were ones that could only support 3 people. So Axel said his good byes and sent the other three off in an escape pod. Upon leaving the atmosphere, they could see Planet Vegeta explode. Planet Klebdonia After escaping Planet Vegeta's destruction, Sphjinx, Jenisis, and Gannasa landed on a planet almost completely made of ice named Klebdonia. It is the polar opposite of Planet Vegeta, it has blizzards every other day. He lived there for years, and at one point he gained so much strength that he was known as the defender of his village. He fought bandits, pirates, enemy villages, and deadly monsters, but one day he couldn't defend it any more. He was captured by bandits and tortured for two years, his village was destroyed as well, and everyone in it was killed, including his mother and sister. Then one day fate intervened. In the other world there is a group that defends time and history under the Supreme Kai of Time, or Chronoa's watch, they are called the Time Patrol. One of these time patrollers, named Trunks, who is half Saiyan and half Earthling, used the Dragon Balls to summon the eternal dragon Shenron, to wish for a strong warrior to help him defend history. Sphjinx was chosen. Time Patrol When Sphjinx was summoned by Shenron, he was summoned to Age 865, and into Toki Toki city in the other world. After arriving in Toki Toki city, Sphjinx met Trunks, and Chronoa. After having explained to Sphjinx what a time patroller does, Trunks sent Sphjinx on his first time patrol mission, he did this with an Earthling women named, Celestia, who seemed uninterested in Sphjinx in any way. Though she was uninterested in him, they were forced to work together. Then her opinion changed when Sphjinx saved her life in battle, by blocking a blast. After the smoke cleared, she looked up and saw Sphjinx, with his hand extended to help her up. She doesn't want to accept his help, but wants to be nice. After his first time patrol was over, he learned what he was protecting and why. Saiyan Saga One month after his first time patrol, Sphjinx was ready for more. Him and Celestia were finally together, and had big plans for their future. Then one day a time scroll was enveloped in evil magic. History was being distorted. Trunks summoned Sphjinx to the time nest to ask him to help fix history. The scroll was of when Goku's brother Raditz showed up and kidnapped Gohan. And Goku and Piccolo faced him. When Sphjinx went to that time, he helped fight Raditz. He was almost as strong as Piccolo was at that time. He helped stall while Piccolo charged his special beam cannon. Then Goku grabbed Raditz and held him in place as Piccolo killed them both. A few months later, Sphjinx and Celestia were married and Celestia was pregnant with their first born child. And then another change occurred, and it was when the Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa attacked the Earth. Sphjinx decided to try and fix it. Though when he arrived, it wasn't easy. First off, Vegeta and Nappa grew some Saibamen, and a lot of people died. Then after the saibamen were dead, more people died. And then when Goku arrived, Sphjinx fought Nappa while Goku fought Vegeta. Then Nappa died, and Sphjinx started helping Goku fight Vegeta. Then Vegeta, realising that he was outmatched by the two, used burst open and mix, an attack that simulates a full moon, and went Giant Oozaru or Great Ape. Sphjinx being a Saiyan himself had a tail, and went Giant Oozaru as well. So then a battle of the Oozaru's took place, and Vegeta started overwhelming Sphjinx. Just as Sphjinx started being overpowered, Krillin used a Destructo-Disc and cut off Vegeta's tail, returning him to his normal state. But when his tail was cut off, Vegeta cut Sphjinx's tail off as well. Goku used Kaioken and defeated Vegeta. Ginyu Force Saga Another few months after returning from fixing the Saiyan problem, Sphjinx with a newborn child named Madison, and there is a new time patroller named Capepren. Sphjinx is ready for another mission and Capepren is ready for his first mission. And they got just what they wanted. The change that was made was when Goku and the rest took on the Ginyu Force. When Sphjinx and Capepren arrived, they saw no sign of the Ginyu Force in sight. Sphjinx and Capepren explored Namek and finally found Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta facing four of the five members of the Ginyu Force, Guldo, Recoome, Burter, and Jeice. Capepren was called for another mission, and this one was left to Sphjinx. Upon arriving on the battle field Sphjinx had to face Guldo. It was hard at first, but gradually got weaker and weaker, as both Sphjinx and Vegeta attacked him simultaneously. And eventually Vegeta beheaded him, one down four to go. Next up, Recoome, with a tall stature and a large muscle mass, Recoome was a very formidable foe for Sphjinx. Sphjinx, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin, all four fought Recoome at once. But all four of them together was enough to overpower Recoome, so the person who had been changing history empowered Recoome with evil magic. But right before they did, Goku arrived and killed recoome. Then Burter and Jeice retreated, and Ginyu gathered the Dragon Balls for Frieza. When Frieza got all of the Dragon Ball, he tried to make a wish but the dragon, named Porunga, spoke Namekian, and Frieza did not. So Frieza went to find a Namekian to translate. He found the Namekian Guru, and his assistant Nail. Nail went with Frieza, to supposedly help him. Meanwhile, Ginyu went to fight Goku, when Ginyu arrived Sphjinx couldn't believe his strength. Ginyu and Goku, fought for a while, and then Jeice showed up. Sphjinx fought Jeice, even though he was stronger than Sphjinx. While they were fighting, Vegeta had already dealt with Burter, Zarbon, and Dodoria, Zarbon and Dodoria are Frieza's right hand men. While Frieza was with Nail, Gohan and Krillin had found a Namekian boy named Dende, went to Frieza's ship, and got the Dragon Balls to make a wish. Dende, being Namekian, could translate for them. So their wish was to bring Piccolo back to life, and Bring him to Namek. When Piccolo appeared on Namek, he had no clue where he was on the planet. Piccolo explored for a bit, meanwhile Nail and Frieza were still going to the Frieza mother ship. Nail stopped and attacked Frieza for killing almost all of his race. Frieza responded to Nail's attacks with several Death Beams. After nearly killing Nail, Frieza left him to suffer. Piccolo, after exploring for a little while, found Nail and they fused. After fighting Ginyu and Jeice for almost an hour, Sphjinx and Goku were exhausted, and Ginyu, realizing Goku was stronger than him, decided to steal his body, just as he used his attack, Sphjinx knocked Jeice in the way. So then Ginyu accidentally switch bodies with Jeice. so in the confusion, Sphjinx and Goku finished them off. Being injured so bad Goku went to Frieza's ship and got into a healing capsule. Meanwhile Vegeta went to train in a gravity chamber, and Sphjinx tagged along as a sparring partner. When Frieza was travelling to his ship, he was greeted by Krillin and Gohan, who tried to fight him, but to no avail. And then after training Vegeta and Sphjinx arrived to help. Frieza Saga All four fought Frieza at once, and overwhelmed his first form, forcing him to go to his second form. After going into his second form, Frieza was so strong no one could beat him. Sphjinx tried but was nearly killed, however, thanks to the Namekian Dende, who has the powers to heal all wounds, he was healed. Then, all of a sudden Piccolo arrived. He fought Frieza, and was on even ground with him. Then after fighting for a while, Frieza decided to end it quickly, skip his third form, and go into his final form. As soon as he did, he nearly killed Vegeta, and killed Dende so no one could be healed anymore. But just as he was about to kill Vegeta, Goku showed up and blocked Frieza's blast. And then, with his dying breath, Vegeta told Goku the history of why Frieza deserved to die. What Vegeta said as he died made Goku decide to kill Frieza. After Sphjinx, Goku, and Piccolo fought Frieza for a while, Goku decided that their only chance to beat him was to use the Spirit Bomb. While he was charging the Spirit Bomb, Sphjinx and Piccolo held Frieza off. When the Spirit Bomb was done Goku threw it at Frieza, and everyone thought he was dead. Then, when Sphjinx was about to return to the time nest, Frieza appeared, injured and angrier than ever. He shot Piccolo in his chest with Death Beam, and blew Krillin up. Goku, now enraged because Frieza killed his best friend, became the legendary Super Saiyan. Frieza had feared the legend of the Super Saiyan for so many years, so when he saw Goku's hair turn golden, and felt his power rise intensely, he knew his death was intimate. So he acted with haste, and blasted a barrage of Death Beams. It would kill any normal opponent, but Goku was a rare case and dodged every single one of them. Then an intense battle unfolded, and they kept trading blows. Then, just as Goku started winning, evil magic enveloped Frieza, and he overpowered Goku and knocked him out of Super Saiyan. With Goku unable to stand due to lack of energy, Frieza started to focus on killing Sphjinx. Frieza, being so powerful, was too much for Sphjinx to handle. Frieza knocked Sphjinx around for a while, then he decided to instantly blow up Namek. When Sphjinx realized what Frieza was going to do, he thought of his newly formed family, and he didn't want to leave them but he took an oath to defend history no matter what. Then Frieza threw his blast, and Sphjinx caught it. But he wasn't strong enough to hold the blast back. Just then Sphjinx felt power enter his body, and his hair turned golden, he was Super Saiyan. He knocked the blast back at Frieza, and he attacked Frieza as well. He overpowered Frieza and knocked the evil magic off of him. Then Sphjinx gave Goku some of his energy, and Goku went Super Saiyan again, and he asked Sphjinx to leave it to him, he wanted to finish it. Right as Sphjinx started to leave, two people appeared in front of him, it was Demon King Dabura's sister Towa, and her creation Mira. They told Sphjinx that they were the ones changing history all this time. Right as they did, Sphjinx, still Super Saiyan, attacked them, but before his fist connected they vannished. Android Saga When Sphjinx returned to the time nest, Capepren was already back. Sphjinx and Capepren trained together for a few weeks, and Sphjinx taught Capepren how to go Super Saiyan, which was a good thing because of their next mission. Trunks called them to the time nest for a new mission, he explained that it was confusing, because Trunks was there, but it was him in the past. The time they had to fix was when Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Tien fought Androids #17 and #18. When they arrived they saw the Androids being awakened, and kill Gero. After that Vegeta attacked them and started the battle. Android #18 was Vegeta's opponent. Sphjinx and Capepren didn't think the Androids were stronger than Vegeta, but they were strong enough to break Vegeta's arms, which is very powerful because he was in Super Saiyan. A thing that makes them so tough is that they have an infinite supply of stamina, so they never get tired and never run out of ki. Androids #17 and #16 stood on the sidelines while #18 fought Vegeta. Which didn't last long, when his arms were broken he couldn't stand. The androids were supposed to just leave and not kill anyone, but Towa had other plans, she used her magic on all three Androids, making all three start attacking the Z fighters. Sphjinx and Capepren then jumped in the fight, both in Super Saiyan. They fought the Androids for a while trading blows then they both were knocked down. Lucky for them, the spell wore off and the Androids left the Z fighters alone. History was fixed. Cell Saga After returning to the time nest, Sphjinx and Capepren were greeted by Trunks, who said that there were more important things to attend to. Trunks said this would be their toughest mission yet. He explained their opponent. Trunks explained, "His names Cell, and he calls himself the perfect organism, and he has a nucleus in his head. And if it is not destroyed, he will regenerate from any injury. But Gohan has to defeat him, otherwise history will drastically be changed." After Trunks explained, they were ready. Capepren said he would go too. But his girlfriend Alena demanded him to stay. She said she didn't care what he did, as long as he stayed. He decided he would train instead. Sphjinx had to go in solo. Good thing he obtained Super Saiyan grade 2, or Ascended Super Saiyan during training with Capepren. Trunks decided Sphjinx would need a new attack, Weekend. Weekend is the equivalent of two Galick Guns at once. Before he left, Sphjinx said good bye to Celestia, and told her to take care of Madison if he didn't make it back. As soon as Sphjinx appeared, he saw Super Saiyan 2 Gohan facing Super Perfect Cell. Cell was powered with evil magic that was more powerful than the past opponents, such as, Frieza and the Androids. Meaning that Towa and Mira were nearby. He quickly realized that fighting Cell head on would be a death wish, so he decided to destroy the evil magic on Cell at the source. He was going to fight Towa and Mira. He flew around the area for a few minutes, and then he found them. Towa spotted Sphjinx and told Mira to be ready to defend her. Sphjinx then landed and confronted them, Then Sphjinx rushed at towa. But before he got to her, Mira appeared in front of him and punched him. Sphjinx then went into Ascended Super Saiyan because in one hit he started to bleed. Sphjinx and Mira faced each other, and then the battle started. They traded blows and knocked each other around for a while, then Mira gained the upper hand. He started to beat Sphjinx to near death, but he realized Sphjinx was no match for him so He let Sphjinx live. Towa and Mira vanished and luckily Sphjinx had some energy capsules and healed himself. Then Sphjinx went to do what he originally went to do, fight Cell. The evil magic on Cell weakened making him weaker. Then Sphjinx landed next to Gohan and helped him fight Cell. He eventually knocked Towa's magic off of Cell. Sphjinx left the rest to Gohan. Trunks Saga When Sphjinx returned to the time nest, he told Trunks that he took on Mira, but lost. Trunks explained why Mira is so powerful. He explained, "He was created by Towa, and he is a time breaker. He gets his power by absorbing strong opponents energy. You're lucky that he beat you and didn't steal your energy. Guess he didn't think you were strong enough to have your energy stolen." Then something else happened. History changed, but this time it was a part of history that was dear to Trunks. It was his future, where the Androids wreaked havoc on the Earth. In that future, three fourths of the Earths population were killed by the Androids. Just then, the Supreme Kai of Time walked in. She told Trunks to let Sphjinx handle it, even iwasf he didn't want to. So then Sphjinx went to that part in history. he appeared in front of Androids #17 and #18, and standing next to Future Gohan. In this time Android #16 does not exist, But all of a sudden he landed in front of them. Sphjinx and Gohan fought them, trading blows, then Trunks appeared against the Supreme Kai of Time's orders. He helped Sphjinx and Gohan fight the Androids off. After fighting them off, Gohan and Trunks talked for a while and Gohan realized Trunks came from the future. Then Trunks had a choice, either stay there with Gohan or go back with Sphjinx. If he stayed, he would distort history, but if he went back to the time nest, Gohan would die to the Androids. He said, "I'm sorry, but I can't let Gohan die. Not again! I have to do this, I hope you understand. I hope you can forgive me. Bye." Then Trunks went with Gohan, and Sphjinx returned to the time nest. When he returned, he was greeted by the Supreme Kai of Time. Sphjinx said, "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him. But he just made me feel bad for him." Then the Supreme Kai of Time said, "I know, it's hard not to feel bad for him. And besides, we can't get him back now, so I guess it's a permanent change." Mira Saga Sphjinx and Capepren trained for a few weeks, to make up for the loss of Trunks. While training, Capepren reached Super Saiyan Grade Three, and Sphjinx obtained Super Saiyan 2. And then came his daughter Madison's first birthday. Celestia sent him to get party supplies from the store. Just as he was half way to the store, someone appeared in front of him, " my name is Demigra, tell Cronoa that i'm back. Back for vengeance." And just like that, he was gone. "What? What did he mean?" Sphjinx said to himself. Then he decided to tell the Supreme Kai of Time what he said. "what! No, it can't be. He's been stuck in the crack of time for many millennia. He can't be back now." She said. "What do you mean, millennia?" Sphjinx said. Supreme Kai of Time explained, "Five millennia ago, Demigra tried to destroy the time nest. Luckily, I was able to trap him in the crack of time. But if he succeeded, he was going to destroy history and created his own history." Just then, another time scroll was changed. It was when Goku fought Kid Buu. But, Towa and Mira were there too. The Supreme Kai of Time called Capepren in. When Capepren got there, the Supreme Kai of Time said "When you guys get there, one of you help Goku and the other fight Mira." Sphjinx then said "I'll take on Mira, and you Capepren, can help Goku. Me and Mira fought before, and I lost. It's personal." Capepren said "Alright, I can respect that." And then, they went to that time. They both appeared near the fight between Goku and Buu. Sphjinx went to find Towa and Mira, while Capepren went to Goku. Capepren landed by Goku and went Super Saiyan. Capepren started to fight Buu, while Sphjinx had to beat Towa and Mira right then and there. Buu was powered up to the extreme with evil magic. Goku in Super Saiyan 3 wasn't even a match for him. Buu was so strong that Goku was knocked out of Super Saiyan entirely, Then he went after Capepren. Capepren was being knocked around so much that he eventually got so angry at himself, for not being able to defend himself that he went Super Saiyan 2. Capepren was then able to hold him off, not forever though. Sphjinx finally found Towa and Mira, "There you are." said Sphjinx, "We meet again, ready to lose once more." Mira said. "No, you're the one that's going to lose, I'm stronger than I was before." Sphjinx said. "Heh, you know who else said that. Gohan from Trunks' future. He said it right before he met his end." Said Mira. "Hmph, whatever let's just fight already." Said Sphjinx. And then, the battle commenced. Sphjinx instantly went Super Saiyan 2, and Mira went full power. The battle was so intense, that the planet shook, and lightning shot across the sky. They traded blows for several minutes, and then, they knocked each other back and flew full force at one another. They hit each other, went past one another, Mira started charging a one handed blast, while Sphjinx charged a Weekend. Mira's blast charged faster than Sphjinx' blast. Mira shot his blast, and Sphjinx dodged it. Then Sphjinx fired his blast and hit Mira, vaporizing him in the process. Then Sphjinx looked at Towa, who couldn't believe Mira lost. She then left before Sphjinx could attack her too. Then the evil magic on Buu vanished. Capepren gave Goku his energy and left it to him. Mira was Dead.